


Sorry Boy, I've Been Hit By Purple Rain

by darkrosaleen



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alien Biology, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Promiscuity, Slutty Peter Quill, The Ravager Code
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosaleen/pseuds/darkrosaleen
Summary: Yondu sees a lot of himself in Peter: a wounded young man trying to find what a troubled childhood stole, losing himself in new encounters with beings all across the galaxy.Yondu's happy for the kid. Really.
Relationships: Peter Quill/Yondu Udonta
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34
Collections: Little Black Dress Exchange 2020





	Sorry Boy, I've Been Hit By Purple Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Etnoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/gifts).



Yondu didn't know nothing about Terran life cycles, but he knew the kid had turned into a man. It felt like only moments had passed since Peter was a gangly, gape-mouthed brat tripping over his own legs and sniffling in his bunk at night. Now he was tall and strong, swaggering around the ship like a pleasure bot with a ten-foot prehensile tentacle dick.

Yondu had already heard ripples through the crew of an embarrassed Quill asking around for prophylactics, and then later ripples asking for advice and reassurance on everything from stimulating an ovipositor to getting rid of visible sucker marks. Ravagers grew up quick, but Peter seemed to adapt better than most. Maybe it was a Terran thing.

Yondu knew how hard it was to find your groove after a rough childhood tried to smash it out of you. He told himself that was why it put a spring in his step to see a grinning Peter looking all ruffled up after a couple hours planetside. Ravagers didn't hold to that no-sex-no-distractions nonsense the navies still squawked about; if his crew was having fun, Yondu was all the happier for it. What good was a big old universe if you didn't enjoy it?

Peter was definitely enjoying it. And beings all across the galaxy got to enjoy it too, no doubt reveling in the novelty of Peter's yellow-pink skin and fluffy Terran hair. Yondu only knew the basics of Terran anatomy, but whatever equipment Peter was packing, it must've been fun to roll around with. Everyone Peter brought back to the _Eclector_ seemed to think so.

Peter seemed to have fun too, strolling into the mess hall with exotic marks and a familiar shit-eating grin. Yondu had seen that look on many a Ravager, that "I'm hot shit and I don't answer to nobody" look. It took a practiced eye to look at a grown Peter Quill and see that scared little boy from Missouri.

Yondu eyed Peter across the table, taking stock of his disheveled appearance. "You got a little something," Yondu said, gesturing under his jaw. "Vandelaarii tentacle fluid is mildly toxic to most other species. Oblo can get you something for the rash." He took a swig of coffee. "And your shirt's on inside out."

Peter grinned, one hand reflexively touching his chin while the other went to his shirt front. "You jealous, old man?"

Yondu snorted. "Boy, I've laid more people than you've spoken to in your whole life." He busied himself spreading more butter on his flapjacks. If Yondu was jealous, it sure wasn't because of the tentacles.

He could hear Peter eating noisily. "Yondu, d'you ever wish you could settle down? Have something real with somebody?"

Yondu looked up. Peter was casually shoveling biscuits in his mouth, but there was something about the set of his eyes that Yondu recognized from that wide-eyed kid. 

"Is that something you want, boy?" Yondu tried to keep the judgement out of his voice. The kid grew up a Ravager; by the time he was old enough to crave lovemaking, to think wistfully about falling in love and starting a family, that path had already been shut down.

Quill certainly wasn't the first Ravager to lose that.

Peter shrugged and looked down at the table. "Don't get me wrong, banging aliens is the best thing ever, I just get thinking sometimes." He took a swig of coffee, and when he set the mug down, the devil-may-care grin was back. "Forget I asked. I'm happy the way it is now, going everywhere and meeting all these different people. I want fun, I don't want to be tied down by a family."

It was hard for Yondu to smile at that when he knew Peter had watched his mom die. "Just as it should be, kid." He raised his coffee mug, which Peter knocked with his own. "Not everybody's lucky like us. Married to the clan and the sky, we are."

Peter beamed. "Yeah. I've got the galaxy, I don't need nothing else." His smile glowed, like Yondu's damn soppy foolishness meant something deep and important. Yondu remembered being young and feeling like the sky was enough.

-

Watching Quill fuck his way across the galaxy was getting harder every day, and Yondu hated himself for it. Even in his foolish youthful forays into proper romance, Yondu was never the type to get jealous. Sex was for feeling good, and feeling good was part of the code.

Watching Peter's exploits wasn't wholly unpleasant, which made it even worse. There was pride mixed in there, and happiness at seeing the boy he'd raised come into his own. There was fondness for Peter's unabashed wonder at all the erotic delights the universe had to offer, and a pang of nostalgia for Yondu's own wilder days.

But under those were dark, ugly, squirming feelings of regret and jealousy, and under those was a raw feeling that Yondu hadn't felt in a long time. It twisted in his gut whenever he saw Peter's fucked-out grin and messy curls, whenever Peter's mouth fell open at a new planet or life form, whenever Peter swung his hips to music only he could hear when he thought nobody was watching. 

Beings all across the universe got to bed Star-Lord, but none of them could still see the wide-eyed kid who looked up at space with wonder and curiosity. None of them saw the wounds Peter carefully hid behind grins and innuendo. None of them knew what a precious thing Peter Quill's smile was, because none of them had seen him hollow and crying for his first few months in space.

In the end, it was Peter who cracked first, after a night of revelry with the crew led to a private drink in the captain's cabin. Peter seemed out of sorts, and Yondu knocked his shoulder into Peter's. "Spit it out, kid. What's bothering you? Don't like seeing you so quiet."

Peter laughed softly. "Just thinking." He set his glass on the table and stared out into the dark cabin. "Sometimes being around lots of people feels lonelier than being alone."

Yondu frowned. "You having problems with somebody in the clan?"

Peter frowned. "No, that's…I wasn't talking about the clan. I meant…" He trailed off, staring down into his whiskey like it would spell out his thoughts for him.

After what looked like painful deliberation, Peter turned and hurled himself at Yondu, kissing him straight on the mouth.

Shock was followed by reflex. Yondu's mouth opened without thinking, pressing into the soft warmth of Peter's lips. It was strange, tasting a Terran for the first time, and it was the strangeness along with the broad press of Peter's chest that made Yondu lean into the touch, his body chasing Peter's warmth.

Eventually, sense caught up with Yondu and he yanked back. "What in sweet damnation was that about, Quill?"

Peter looked sheepish. "We're married to the sky, right? I love that, I want to kiss every being on every planet I land on. But I also want someone to see me. To know me." Peter smoothed down the collar of Yondu's shirt, the heat from his fingers lingering on Yondu's chest. "I don't want to give up exploring, but I want something to come home to."

He'd settled almost fully in Yondu's lap. When Yondu looked up at Peter's face, there was no flirtatious smirk, just a look of open wonder. Always a stargazer, that kid.

Yondu couldn't help laughing. "Come here, boy," he grunted, tugging on Peter's shirt until their mouths met again.

It was an awkward fumble to get their clothes out of the way, the kind that Yondu hadn't enjoyed in a long time. Peter looked just like a Xandarian under his clothes, only a bit fuzzier around the belly. His cock had a funny round bump on the end, and Peter swore and grabbed Yondu's jacket when Yondu rubbed it. Yondu couldn't help laughing again.

"You're a funny shape, Quill." He rolled his palm again, bracing his other hand against Peter's solid thigh. "Been a while since I got new equipment to play with." 

Peter rolled his hips just like he did when he danced. Yondu was gonna have to ban headphones in public areas. "You jack it pretty good for someone who's never seen a Terran dick before." Peter's thighs strained as reached down to fish Yondu's cock out of his pants. "You're the funny one, it's all thin and pointy. How do you hit the g-spot with that thing?"

Peter slid a careful hand up and down Yondu's shaft, and Yondu dug his fingers into Peter's thigh. "If you show me where your g-spot is, you'll be eating your words."

Peter laughed. "I'm a boy, I don't have one. I've got another fun spot, maybe I'll show you that sometime." Peter rolled his hips again, fluid and sensual. No wonder Peter got so many people into bed.

Two grown men tugging each other off in a single chair was always an ordeal, but it was one any Ravager was familiar with. Yondu liked the messy closeness of it, feeling the weight and warmth of another person in his lap. Having Peter like this was better than good, the perfect sweet spot between a friendly fumble and something slower, something heavy with emotion. 

Peter pressed his forehead against Yondu's, damp and warm. When Yondu moved his hand faster, Peter nearly bucked off his lap. "Fuck, shit, _fuck_ ," Peter grunted, digging painful fingers into Yondu's shoulder as he jerked a few times and splattered both their shirts. It wasn't as wet as a Xandarian's, but it was pretty all the same. Peter looked good like that, hot and overwhelmed.

Slow and clumsy, Peter wormed his hand down between them and gripped Yondu's cock again, returning to a steady grip. "Wanna see it," Peter mumbled, pressing his face into Yondu's neck. "Want it all over me, come on."

It didn't take long after that, Yondu gripping Peter tightly and bucking against his flat stomach. It came over him in a hot rush, flooding through his body and all over Peter's shirt. Something primal in Yondu's brain liked seeing Peter covered in it.

Peter didn't make a move to get up, and Yondu didn't push him. There was something about drowsing in the post-fuck glow that Yondu had missed.

"You can always come home here," Yondu whispered, as if they weren't alone in a spacious captain's cabin. "Go out there and do whatever and whoever you want, it don't make no difference to me. I'll be here."

Peter breathed sharply and gripped the back of Yondu's jacket. "Yeah, that's. I'd like that."

Yondu couldn't help grinning. The sky had many lovers; why shouldn't they?

**Author's Note:**

> _I thought of Joe as an older guy. It’s a stylized relationship between this younger guy, who had all this energy, bursting at the seams to get out of there and go to the coast, and this older, more established guy who is debating whether he should go or not, and decides at the end of the day that now a bird in the hand is better than two in the bush._
> 
> \--Dewey Bunnell, [Behind the Song: "Ventura Highway" by America](https://americansongwriter.com/ventura-highway-by-america-behind-the-song/)


End file.
